


"Zostań" i jego konsekwencje

by Susanisfantastic



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grantaire deserves all love and attention, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, and i can't function other way, but they aren't aware how much they love each other, french surnames as first names because fuck you, from a lesbian that actually cannot write accurate gay porn, overly bad writing tho, smut with feelings, unsexy writing of sex scenes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: "Zaczęło się od jednego prostego zostań, a skończyło się wiele mil od miejsca, gdzie byli na początku"





	"Zostań" i jego konsekwencje

– Zostań – szepnął spomiędzy kołdry, poduszek i ciepła Enjolras nie rozchyliwszy powiek, ale bez pomyłki wyłapując brzdęk klamry paska u spodni. Najwyraźniej Grantaire nie potrafił wyjść niepostrzeżenie, nie budząc go przy okazji. Westchnął.

Wzrok miał wbity gdzieś koło rozświetlonych wschodzącym słońcem zasłon. Nie patrzył na Enjolrasa. Nie ufał sobie na tyle, by wyjść, wiedząc jak rozkosznie wygląda pośród pościeli. Był to widok zbyt domowy, zbyt związkowy i pełen tej niebezpiecznej intymności, tak różnej od bordowego pożądania, do którego już zdążyli się przyzwyczaić.

Był jak zakochiwanie się każdego dnia coraz bardziej. I przerażało go to.

– Grantaire – powtórzył uporczywie Enjolras, wyraźnie obudzony. A przecież był zaledwie świt. – Kładź się z powrotem.

Grantaire przewrócił oczami, ale nie uczynił żadnego ruchu. Nadal w lewej ręce trzymał spodnie, podniesione z paneli podłogowych. Na plecach miał szarą koszulkę Enjolrasa.

– Twój ojciec może chcieć cię rano obudzić. Co zrobimy jak mnie znajdzie? Nie wytłumaczymy się z tego, aniele.

Mimo, że racjonalizowanie było na miejscu skrzywił się. Głupie przyzwyczajenie, ale to _aniele,_ gdy oczy Enjolrasa były wpół zasłonięte przez złote gniazdo loków, nie mogło mu się nie wymknąć.

– Ucieszy się, że przez przypadek nie zaciążę – mruknął zirytowany Enjolras odwracając się na bok i wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń, jakby jeszcze moment, a straciłby cierpliwość i wstał. Grantaire'a zastanowiły jego słowa, gdyż brzmiały zbyt znajomo. Czyżby spędzał z Enjolrasem zbyt wiele czasu, że ich osobowości zaczęły na siebie nachodzić?

Głupie i zabawne, to musiał przyznać.

– Najpewniej – odpowiedział, spoglądając wprost w jego oczy i z rozpędem Orfeusza zrozumiał, że wpadł.

Enjolras uśmiechał się łagodnie, wyglądając wśród bieli jak odrobina miodu na wierzchu jogurtu śniadaniowego. Grantaire poczuł, że i jego usta rozciągają się z rozczuleniem.

Gwałtownie przemierzył te kilka kroków, które dzieliły go od łóżka i złożył pocałunek na czole Enjolrasa. Było ciepłe, ale nie miał kompetencji by stwierdzić, że to gorączka. Poza tym podejrzewał, że nie.

– Mówiłem, że jesteś najpiękniejszą osobą jaką znam? – Enjolras przewrócił oczami, jakby usłyszał oczywistość.

– Kilkukrotnie, jeśli mam być szczery – odparł, pozwalając Grantaire'owi zasypać swoją twarz delikatnymi muśnięciami ust, które sprawiały, że miał ochotę roześmiać się ze szczęścia.

– To dobrze.

Coś jak balon pełen światła wypełniało jego trzewia, lecz zamiast dusić, gdyż podobne uczucie miał przy bardziej depresyjnych epizodach, jedynie _uskrzydlało._ Grantaire nie znał bardziej poprawnego określenia swojego stanu. Mimowolnie gdzieś podczas całowania żuchwy Enjolrasa po prostu położył się na części jego torsu, czując jak żebra chłopaka odbijają huk jego pulsu.

Instynktownie spróbował go dotknąć, opuszki palców przycisnąć nad serce, przerzucając spod siebie dzielącą ich pierzynę. Zachwycała go miękkość jego skóry, jej równa powierzchnia, tak różna od blizn na jego ciele. Enjolras pocałował go w nos i objął w pasie, dłonie wsuwając pod koszulkę, którą Grantaire od niego pożyczył na czas snu i przebiegł niczym dreszcz przez jego plecy.

Jest coś niezwykle intymnego i bezpiecznego w takich pieszczotach. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ludzkie plecy mają najwięcej zakończeń nerwowych; a przynajmniej więcej niż na przykład ręce. Pozostaje więc przymknąć oczy i uspokoić szalejące serce.

Grantaire nie uznał za stosowne komentować. Wydał z siebie ukontentowany dźwięk i zamarł z twarzą przyciśniętą do szyi Enjolrasa, oddychając spokojnie dopóki Enjolras nie zaczął przejeżdżać obciętymi krótko paznokciami po jego kręgosłupie.

– Chcesz mnie zabić? – mruknął Grantaire, ale jego słowa splotły się z innym pomrukiem, nieco mniej elokwentnym, ale dużo bardziej wymownym.

– Zamordujesz mnie, jak powiem, że lubię twój tyłek? – zapytał Enjolras poważnie, przeciągając paznokciami po nadal okrytej tylko bokserkami skórze, jako że Grantaire został rozkojarzony, zanim dokończył warunki swojej ucieczki. Zapomniane jeansy znów leżały na podłodze, ale nikt się nimi nie przejmował.

Grantaire nie odpowiedział, wcisnąwszy twarz w jego ramię, oddychał bowiem przez nos z podejrzanym skupieniem.

– Nie – spróbował powiedzieć, ale prawdopodobnie jego głos uniósł się o dobre pół oktawy. Będzie musiał popracować nad godnością kiedy indziej.

– Wybitnie – przyznał Enjolras, nie odrywając od niego palących dłoni, jakby szalała w nim gorączka. Jeśli tak było, Grantaire zamierzał łagodnie mówiąc skonać. Nie był przygotowany na taki obrót.

Enjolras pocałował go w policzek, przyciągając mocniej do siebie, aż Grantaire postanowił mu ułatwić machinacje i przetoczył się na brzuch. Znalazłszy się z Enjolrasem twarzą w twarz puknął nosem o jego własny, a następnie postąpił tak samo z czołem, zdobywając sobie zduszony śmiech chłopaka.

– Papuga? – zapytał rozbawiony Enjolras, a Grantaire tylko pokiwał głową, wpatrując się z zachwytem w jego oczy w tak niewielkiej odległości.

– Zamknij oczy – poprosił nagle, a gdy Enjolras przymknął powieki złożył na każdej z nich po pocałunku. – Dzięki – mruknął, przesuwając twarz obok i wtulając czoło w policzek. Czuł się niezwykle szczęśliwy, jak zawsze przy Enjolrasie.

– Mogę? – Dłonie Enjolrasa wróciły z pleców na uda Grantaire'a, przesuwając się niczym podmuch wiatru. Grantaire wzruszył ramionami, całując jego ucho. Enjolras minimalnie się skrzywił.

– Jasne.

Palce miał ciepłe, a paznokcie powodowały to nieignorowalne uczucie, prawdopodobnie zostawiając na moment czerwone ścieżki na pośladkach. Grantaire cieszył się, że Enjolras nie ma sadystycznych zapędów, a on masochistycznych, gdyż kąpiele po takich chwilach adoracji byłyby nieprzyjemne.

Chociaż, gdyby przekonał Enjolrasa do dołączenia do niego pod prysznicem...

– Zdajesz się zamyślony, przeszkadzam ci? – zapytał Enjolras poważnie (on zawsze był poważny, nawet gdy żartowali, w sekundę zmieniał twarz i upewniał się, czy wszystko w porządku. Grantaire doceniał ten rozwój).

Grantaire wypuścił powietrze przez nos i pogładził obojczyk chłopaka, który widział jednym okiem. Niemalże trafił, a mógłby tak zostać przez wieczność.

– Chcesz potem się wykąpać? – zapytał, wyczuwając jak Enjolras rozluźnia się, że taki był powód jego nieuwagi. Czasem ten chłopak go rozczulał.

– Z przyjemnością – wyszeptał pogodnie, trącając nosem jego ramię. Grantaire uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Masz na myśli potem teraz, czy...

Enjolras cofnął delikatnie dłonie, natychmiast pozbawiając Grantaire ich ciepła, co było o tyle nieprzyjemne, że chłopak prychnął z niezadowoleniem i dotknął lekko cofających się nadgarstków, zatrzymując je. Enjolras przewrócił oczami, mimowolnie uśmiechając się i nie oponował.

– Atencyjnie – prychnął, gładząc tym razem całą długość jego ud, aż zatrzymał się przy kolanach wbitych w materac. Wracając wsunął dłonie pod materiał bokserek, uwagę skupiając nie na cudownym uczuciu miękkości skóry, no dobra, tego się nie dało ignorować, ale też na zmianę w głębokości oddechów Grantaire. Samozadowolenie błyszczało w jego oczach.

– ... To nie jest słowo – poprawił wyraźnie mający tę informację gdzieś Grantaire, przyciskając się do Enjolrasa ciasno, jakby zamierzał go udusić, albo stopić się w jeden twór.

– Uwielbiam cię – mruknął Enjolras pojednawczo, z niejakim rozczuleniem i niedowierzaniem. Równocześnie gładził wnętrza jego ud, czując na brzuchu zainteresowanie jego poczynaniami, bliźniacze z jego własnym. Gdy pierwszy raz doszło do takiej sytuacji z Grantaire, zapomniał jak się oddycha przez solidne pół minuty.

Teraz wystarczało zgiąć kolano i delikatnie przesunąć się w biodrach.

Nie mógł jednak uważać się za kompletnie niezaangażowanego, gdyż jak zwykle dźwięk, jaki wydawał z siebie Grantaire wraz z kontaktem z jego udem, napełnił jego podbrzusze chorobliwym wręcz ciepłem. Serce zdawało mu się uciekać i gubić rytm, ale Enjolras już nie zważał na nic, jedynie przyciskał swoje usta do ust Grantaire'a i równie chaotycznie co ich wargi, spotykały się ich biodra.

– ... Enjolras, proszę, jeśli mnie zaraz nie dotkniesz, ja...

Enjolras nie droczył się ze szczerą prośbą.

Jest jedną z przewag młodości ta chaotyczność, gorączkowa nieuwaga, która napędza ruch, wybucha białością tuż pod czaszką, poci się i przesuwa konwulsyjnie palcami, aż cały pokój napełnia się zapachem specyficznej unii cielesnej, skonsumowanej na studenckim materacu w pokoju na poddaszu.

Słońce wynurzyło się zza linii drzew kompletnie, gdy ciężko dysząc Enjolras i Grantaire oderwali się od siebie. Leżeli w bezruchu, dając sobie kilka chwil na dotarcie z powrotem na ziemię, a jedynie ich dotykające się ramiona stanowiły jakiekolwiek połączenie. One i niezwykle czułe spojrzenia, które posyłali sobie nawzajem.

– Teraz prysznic – westchnął z oczywistością Enjolras, starając się nie dotknąć pościeli lewą ręką. Grantaire wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, co mogło być zgodą, ale mogło być też „jesteś taki przepiękny". Obie opcje były równie prawdopodobne.

Enjolrasowi było to obojętne. Ponieważ jego odpowiedź brzmiała:

– Też cię kocham.

Nabożny zachwyt mieszający się z resztkami nieprzytomności na twarzy Grantaire'a miał w sobie wszystko, czego Enjolras potrzebował jako odpowiedź. A jednak.

– Kocham cię – potwierdził Grantaire ochrypłym głosem, jakby w ciągu tych sekund zdołał się wzruszyć. – Kocham cię. – Wstał.

Enjolras patrzył na niego pogodnie i stanąwszy na palcach pocałował jego włosy.

– Wiem przecież. Chodź już. – Pociągnął go za dłoń do łazienki, uporczywie powstrzymując serce od wybuchnięcia jak podgrzana szczęściem beczka prochu. Czuł się niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy. I miał nadzieję, ściskając palce Grantaire'a, że to będzie trwało jak najdłużej.

**Author's Note:**

> jestem z tego jednocześnie zadowolona, a jednocześnie wiem, że mogło być lepiej. no ale here we go. zaczęło się od mojego fluff pomysłu, ale potem stwierdziłam, że grantaire zasługuje na miłość. także ten.


End file.
